Piercemabeth Drabbles
by Writerbitch92
Summary: A series of drabbles that have Brittany, Noah and Beth living together in New York after high school. Starts off at K and the last one is T.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

How this all started. Beth is 6. And Noah and Brittany live together.

* * *

Brittany and Noah had been living together practically since they both graduated from high school. Britt got into Tisch and Noah decided to first get a job but now a few years later he was going back to school, for what, he didn't know yet. And Britt was in her way to owning her own dance studio but was content at working at one owned by an old dance teacher.

Brittany kicked off the sandals that she was wearing right when she entered the apartment that she shared with her best friend Noah. Surprised that she didn't see him in the kitchen since tongue he came home first so that meant that he was supposed to cook dinner. Britt placed her bag down on the door next to the couch and went looking for her roommate.

It didn't take that long to find him sitting on the bed of his bedroom. Though she was surprised to see the small figure of his daughter hunched in his arms. And Brittany could hear small sobs from the room and she knew that they were coming from Beth.

It didn't take long for Noah to look towards the door and notice Brittany standing there and give her a small smile. "I'm gonna go make food," she mouthed at him not wanting to startle Beth by talking out loud.

Brittany made her way back down the hallway and into their small kitchen and was going through the fridge trying to figure out what leftovers that were in there were still fresh enough to make a quick dinner. She plated left over Chinese food and placed one of them in the microwave and leaned against the counter.

Noah came walking into the kitchen hand running over his short hair since the hawk was gone, and sat down at the small kitchen table. Brittany placed two plates down and sat down across from Noah waiting for him to talk first.

"Shelby's dead."

"What," Brittany almost did a spit take.

"She died yesterday. And she had it down that if something happens to her Beth ends up in my custody. She's asleep now, but only because she tired herself out crying." Noah picked up his fork and was picking at his plate.

Brittany was shocked at the news, "Oh, no. Poor Beth."

"So this means that she's going to be living with us. I hope you're okay with that,"

"Of course, Noah you know that I love Beth."

The two of them didn't say anything else just went on eating their later dinner and while they were cleaning up they both looks at Beth as she stood at the door to the kitchen, her blonde hair a mess from sleeping on the bed. The six year old was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Beth," Noah crouched down next to the little girl, "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, "I want mommy."

Noah tried to hug her but she pushed him away, "I want mommy."

Brittany kneeled next to Noah and pulled Beth into a hug and she tried to get out but Britt kept her arms wrapped around the girl as she gave up and slumped into her grip and started to cry again while her head was rested on Britt's shoulder.

Noah looked surprised at seeing his daughter being so okay in the arms of his best friend. So, he kissed Britt on the cheek and whispered thanks to her as she sat there just holding the little 6 year old girl.


	2. Happy Father's Day!

Happy Father's Day Noah!

Beth is 7.

* * *

"Dad, Daddy!" The blonde seven year old walked into Noah's room which he shared with Brittany.

Noah mumbled something that Beth couldn't hear since he had a pillow over his face.

'Daddy," Beth said louder pulling on the light blanket over the thankfully clothed Puck. Ever since the little girl started to live with them Puck and Brittany made sure to have clothes on when they fell asleep.

Noah finally turned over and sat up, "What is it Monkey face."

Beth jumped up when she finally got his attention, "Happy Father's day!"

Noah couldn't help but smile at the ball of energy that was his daughter. Father's day was going to be a lot better than how Mother's day went last month. It was the first one after Shelby died. He had taken her to Shelby's grave with flowers; leaving Brittany at home. She was getting closer with the little girl mostly over the fact that Beth loved to dance and she was now attending lessons at the school that Britt taught at. But it wasn't long after they had left, just long enough for them to reach the cemetery, that Noah came back home holding a crying little girl against his chest. Both Noah and Brittany didn't know what they were going to do next month when it was Shelby's birthday.

"Look dad, I made breakfast," She picked up the plate that she left on the floor when she was getting his attention and thankfully Bella the little kitten they had didn't get to it yet.

"Did you make this all yourself," Noah took the plate and placed it in his lap seeing that it was filled with bacon and pancakes.

"Maybe,' Beth tried to look all innocent knowing that she wasn't supposed to touch the oven.

"Don't worry Noah," Brittany stepped into the room with a tray in hand, "the apartment is still in one piece. I helped her out."

"So the kitchen is a disaster and I'll have to clean it up," He teased biting a pierce of bacon.

"Haha it is actually clean thank you," Britt sat down on the bed next to Beth and handed her a plate and Noah a glass of orange juice and the three of them sat there eating their breakfast.

"So Monkey face what do you want to do today?" Noah placed his empty plate on top of Britt's on the tray.

"Whatever you want to do Dad; it's your day." Beth replied with the last bit of her pancakes still in her mouth.

"Beth don't talk with your mouth full. I'm still trying to break your dad of that habit," Brittany smiled as Noah stuck his tongue out at her. She got off the bed and went to bring the empty plates and glasses into the kitchen.

"Well," Noah pulled the little girl closer into a hug, "I want to spend the day with best girl."

"I thought that was Britty," Beth snuggled closer up to his chest.

"You both are and you know what you are more than her." He placed a kiss on the top of her head tickling at her side, "How about the park? And maybe a movie just you and me."

Beth squirmed in Noah's arms giggling, "Uncle Dad Uncle." She swatted at his hand, "That sounds awesome."

"Go get dressed then," Noah let Beth go and watched her leave to go get dress in her room.

He got ready himself and then walked into the kitchen to see Brittany drying a pan and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her neck, "It's actually clean in here."

"I can cook without making a mess thank you Noah," she turned around and placed a kiss on his lips, "Have fun today."

"Thanks Britt," Noah smiled.

"I'm ready," Beth walked into the kitchen.

Pulling away from Noah she grabbed a small bag that had a few pieces of bread in it, "These are for the ducks," Brittany handed it to Beth, "Have fun sweetie."

"Thank you Britt," She smiled widely missing her front teeth as Noah placed a hand on her back leading towards the door.

"Have a great day you two." Britt watched the two of them leave the apartment.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Brittany looked away from the movie that she was watching on the TV as Noah unlocked the door with one hand as the other was holding a sleeping Beth to his chest so she didn't fall. Brittany got up to help him with the door and then moved out of the way so Noah could take the little girl to her room to sleep.

When he got back into the living room Noah sat down next to Brittany. "So, how did it go?" Brittany paused the movie.

"Great actually, and the ducks were a hit thanks for that," Noah smiled, "She was chasing them a bit and then we saw the movie and had dinner. I think that's why she fell asleep on the way home."

"That's good,' Brittany snuggled close to him. Even after the years the two of them still say that they were still friends and they knew that it wasn't going to change. They probably were still going to be living together and share the same bed unless someone came into either of their lives, but it wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Yep," he snuggled closer to her wrapping an arm around Britt's shoulders.

"Happy Father's Day Noah!" Britt pressed the play button on the remote to go back to the movie.


	3. Getting Bella

A/m: Beth is 8. Bella is actually a cat that Brittany had in the RP. And I say she always needs a cat.

* * *

"Daddy," Beth looked up at Noah with her wide innocent eyes.

It was still morning, well morning in their apartment meant it was around 11am. Brittany was leaning against the island with a cup of coffee in her hands. Noah was flipping pancakes for the three of them. It was the weekend so Beth didn't have to go to her 3rd grade class and Brittany didn't have a class to teach.

"Yeah Monkey face," Noah turned just a bit to keeping one eye on the food so it didn't burn.

"Can we maybe go to the animal shelter maybe," Beth tried to look even more cuter.

"Why would we be going there?"

"Cause Brittany said that maybe we could get a kitten," Noah looked up towards Brittany that shook her head but couldn't hide the small smile on her face.

"Britt said that huh? And you really want a kitty right?" Beth nodded her head, "Will you take care of the kitten? Another nod for the seven year old, "Alright, but not until we eat our breakfast okay?"

"Yes, yes thank you Daddy," Beth jumped up and down and did a little dance and then sat down at her seat at the small kitchen table.

"Well that wasn't hard," Brittany moved towards Noah leaning towards him as she placed her mug on the counter next to the stove.

"You put her up to it, didn't you? You know I want a dog. And everyone knows that you like cats."

"I did no such thing," She smiled and then placed a kiss on his cheek, "Gotta watch the food, it's starting to burn." Noah quickly slid the pancake off the frying pan and onto a plate.

The small little weird family that they were ate their breakfast, fast in Beth's seat and quickly got ready.

Beth was barely able to keep still in her booster seat in the back of Noah's car as they made their way to the Humane Society to look at their kittens.

They were escorted to where the cat's were held and Beth quickly ran up to the cages to start playing with the cats that were tying to get her attention. Brittany went with her too also look at the cats and Noah sulked a bit against the far wall wishing that he was looking at the dogs that were in the room that they passed. But, he wasn't one to say no to Brittany or Beth.

It didn't take them long to come to a cage that held a small black and white cat that looked full grown but was still on the short side. The cat meowed at the two blondes and then bumped her head against Beth's hand that was against the bars of the cage.

Brittany looked up at the tag that was hanging over the cage door, "Her name is Bella, she's only two."

"Can we get her," Beth looked up at Brittany, "Look I think she likes me," Bella was starting to purr at the attention that she was getting from the small girl.

"I think she's the one." Brittany smiled at Beth and then turned to look at Noah, "What do you think?"

"Whatever you think B. You're better with cats then me." He kinda shrugged, but she could tell that he was happy that Beth was going to be happy with the new cat.

"Please Brittany,"

"Let me get someone and we can see about adopting her." Brittany went to look for the person that lead them to the cat room and talked to her about adopting Bella.

With a fee paid and a white box with holes on the top being held by Brittany they left the humane society with a new friend. Brittany buckled Beth into the back of the car and sat the box next to her so she could be close to Bella on the ride back to their apartment.

Sitting back up front in the passenger seat she leaned over the center console, "Maybe next time we'll get a dog," she kissed Noah's cheek.

He made a mumbling noise that mostly sounded like, "I guess, damn cats." And they were on their way to the pet store to get all new things for their new family member.


	4. Merry Christmas!

Beth is 9.

Happy Holidays~

* * *

It was Christmas morning. And the presents were laid out around the tree. There were ones for Noah and Brittany and of course Beth had the most. Beth knew that she couldn't wake up the other two until it was at least after 10. Early mornings never worked for either of them.

She pounced on the bed, "Merry Christmas." This caused Brittany to giggle and for Noah to wrap a arm around the nine year older and hugging her.

"Merry Christmas to you too monkey face." Noah kisses Beth on the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas too Beth," Brittany smiled and kissed her cheek.

It didn't take long for the three of them to untangle from the bed and move into the living room where the lights on the tree twinkled.

"You know the rules, one present before breakfast and then after we can open the rest." Brittany said before sitting down on the couch next to Noah as Beth went to the tree since she was the one that picked out the presents for everyone.

"For you Britt," Beth handed Brittany a small box that had her name on it. "And for you Dad." Noah was handed a box that looked like the box that Beth's bear that they built at Build-A-Bear two years back came in.

"Now, Dad I know you don't really celebrate Christmas and everything. But think of it more as a holiday present." Beth gave him a smile.

"You guys got me a bear?" He looked at the box at all angles. There were holes on the top, as to pretend that it's a home for the bear to breathe through, but it felt heavier then if it was just a stuffed animal inside.

"Just open it Noah."

Noah pulled at the ribbon that was tied around the top handles of the box and then pulled it open. Nestled at the bottom of the box on top of a blanket laid a three month old rottweiler puppy. "You got me a dog?" He pulled the puppy out who then yawned and tried to look around while in Noah's hands.

"I know how much you've wanted a dog for awhile. And sine we got Bella last year, we felt that you needed a dog also." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks you too." Noah was looking at the puppy and then placed him on his lap and started to pet him, "Does he have a name?"

"Dad, I was thinking maybe Bear," Beth stood before Noah.

"Bear, I like it. And then I'm surrounded by B. There's Brittany, you, Bella, and now Bear,' Noah let out a small chuckle.

"That's because we are the best." Britt kissed him lightly on the cheek.

And the small family now with their new addition ate their breakfast and finished opening presents. The rest of the day was spent with a small visit from Quinn and Artie. And they just had a small dinner.


	5. Reunited

A/n: This actually doesn't follow the other drabbles. The other ones can be put as a series together but this one follows a different rp but still has the same people playing the characters. Here Brittany left Lima to go to New York. And Noah spent fours years after graduation in California. Also, here Brittany is living with Santana because they were together in the rp. So therefore Pierceman don't go to living together.

Beth is 5.

* * *

Brittany was surprised when she saw Beth's name on the list of five year olds that we're going to be attending the small dance class that she was helping teach. This was her first job really that went along with Dance. And it was something that she's always wanted to do. Try to teach little kids the fun of dance. It was a ballet class, which isn't Britt's usual genre of dance but she knew it just fine.

It was two weeks after Noah arrived in New York and he had come to the apartment that she shared with Santana and got a very pissed Latina in his face. After that they talked over the phone, but haven't been able to see each other in person just yet.

The class just ended and the other girls were leaving with their parents and Ms. Michele left also going to her office and Brittany was to see the last girl leave safely.

Brittany noticed that Beth was the only one left and she came over to where she was standing against the wall still in her tights and wearing a pair of sneakers. "Is your mom coming to get you?"

"No, Miss. Brittany my Dad is," Beth smiled, she was missing her two front teeth and her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, " He said that we were going to have lunch together. Mom says that's it's been awhile since he's seen me. And he wants to hang out."

Brittany smiled she was happy that It seemed that Noah was back in Beth's life even after the four years. "Sounds like you're going to have a fun day today."

"Monkey face." Noah walked into the doorway looking for his daughter.

"Dad," Beth ran over to Noah leaving her back over by Brittany and Noah picked her up to hold her.

"How was dance?" Noah asked Beth after he kissed her cheek.

"It was lots of fun. And Miss. Brittany always makes it more fun. "

"Here you go Noah," Brittany grabbed the small duffle bag and walked over to the father and daughter.

"B. So you're the famous Miss. Brittany she's been talking about," Noah smiled at his best friend.

Brittany laughed and shook her head, "I'm not famous."

"But, you are. You are awesome." Beth said.

"Wanna join us for lunch Britt?" Noah looked between Beth and Brittany. He was happy that it seemed that his daughter loved his best friend. And of course since Shelby told him that the little girl loved to dance, so they had something in common.

"No, you go with Beth." Brittany shook her head.

"Please," Beth gave Brittany puppy eyes which she had seen many times on both her biological parents to not say no to them.

"Weeell alright." She smiled, "Let me just grab some things. And I'll meet you outside?"

"Yes," Both Beth and Noah were happy Britt was joining them.

"See you outside bumble b," Noah placed Beth's bag on his shoulder and excited the room.


	6. Tragedy

-Takes place 7 years after Reunited. Beth is 12. And she does live with Noah here. Also, this is why the story is rated T. There is also Puckbastian in here.

* * *

Beth didn't see the SUV that ran the red light. Didn't see the large red Jeep that kept on driving then though she had the right of way and they had red. She only noticed it when it slammed into her right side and sent her flying. She laid there on the ground broken. She couldn't pay attention to the world around her. Didn't hear the distraught driver that ran out if her car to her side. Didn't hear the sirens of the ambulance come closer and then pull up. She could remember the bumpy ambulance ride. But the thing was, she couldn't feel anything. Didn't see being attended to by the paramedics of even the doctors. She didn't feel anything when she fell unconscious.

—-

Brittany looked at the group of middle schoolers that were stretching on the floor of the studio. She was surprised to not see Beth amongst them. She had been teaching the little girl since she was five. Noah even made it that she changed schools when Brittany came up co-own the studio she was currently standing in.

Sarah knocked on the door of them room before entering it and grabbing Brittany's attention while holding a phone, "It's for you Brittany."

Brittany went over and took the phone, " Hello"

"Brittany," Noah was trying not to cry over the phone. He was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Beth to come out of surgery.

"Hi Noah. I was just wondering where Beth was. "

"B, I'm at Mt. Sinai. Do you think you can come?"

"Y-yeah I can be there in a few minutes." Sarah looked at her with a worried look on her face.

"Th-thanks Britt," Noah hung up.

"Sarah can you take over?" She asked her quickly, "I think something really bad has happened."

The other dancer agreed to take over her class and Brittany grabbed her things not changing out of her dance outfit not caring. She grabbed a cab and didn't take long for her to get to the hospital and up to the waiting room that Noah was sitting in his head in his hands looking down at the ground.

Brittany quickly walked across the room and sat in the chair next to him.

"Noah, what happened?"

"She got hit. Hit by a truck walking home." He didn't look up.

"I-is she going to be okay. "

"They didn't say. She was being rushed into surgery when I got here. " Noah turned his head looking at Brittany. She could tell he was close to tears, this was his daughter.

Brittany wrapped her arm around him pulling him close, "she'll pull through. She tough. "

It wasn't until a two hours later when a surgeon came into the room, there was blood on his scrubs and he looked tired. "Mr. Puckerman?" He called out, there were a few other people in the room besides Brittany and Noah; all waiting for news.

Noah got up from his chair and Brittany stayed sitting. It was something that they probably would only tell him. The surgeon led Noah out of the room to a more private one. And told him the news that when Beth was hit her head hit the ground so hard that there was damage to her skull which created a bleed. And there was nothing that they were able to do to help her.

Brittany pulled out her phone, glad that the room that she was in allowed her to use it in there. She was surprised that Sebastian wasn't there yet. She knew that Noah probably didn't want to interrupt his husband just yet since he was working on a deadline. She gave him a quick call telling to come to the hospital and that something happened to Beth, who practically was his adopted daughter.

It was an hour before Noah came back into the waiting room, he was busy dealing with things with the doctors and other staff about what to do. He was surprised to see Sebastian there but walked up to them, his eyes red and tears were still coming down his face. Seb rushed up to his feet and pulled the other man into his arms and just held him. More tears were shed between the three of them after Noah told them what happened with Beth.

—

It was a cloudy day, the day of Beth's funeral. They were all outside for the ceremony. Everyone was there. All their friends from school, they all knew Beth, even where there for her birth. Seb sat next to his husband with a tissue in one hand and Noah's hand in his other just trying to be there for him. Brittany sat next to Noah a tissue in her hand. Santana was on her other side holding her other hand. Quinn sat another seat down crying into a tissue while Artie was trying to comfort her. Cooper and Jesse were towards the back of the group trying to keep their young son quiet. And Blaine and Kurt were also there holding a little blonde girl.

The priest just finished saying his words and people were getting up to rest flowers on the coffin that held the body of Beth Corcoran-Puckerman.

Noah started to hum the opening notes to 'Beth' and slowly they all joined in as they placed the flowers down as Noah started to sing the song. And he was the last one, after Quinn to place a rose on top of the coffin.

Brittany pulled her coat closer to her body as she watched Noah kneel at the headstone that marked Beth's grave. Standing just behind him was Sebastian also just watching him, just being there and close. It had been one year since He lost her.

"Hey Monkey, I miss you. Life hasn't been the same without you. And I miss you," Noah ran a finger of the engraved letters in the stone as he placed a bouquet of flowers in front of it, "I'll be back next year."

Brittany couldn't help a small smiled as Seb wrapped an around Noah after he stood up and started to walk towards her and the three of them left the cemetery.

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed this series of drabbles. I've had a lot of fun writing them for my friends and felt the need to share them everywhere.


End file.
